Administrative support related to coordination of research activities between the two projects and the Scientific Core will be provided by the Administrative Core. This Core will be responsible for preparing annual research progress reports, monitoring and assisting with publications describing the Center's research, management of the Data Sharing Plan, soliciting applications for research projects to be considered for distribution of specimens from The Scientific Core, and for organizing the Annual Center Retreat and scientific review of the programs of the Center. The Administrative Core will assist in the sharing of recent findings and encourage collaborations from outside the Center. This core will also support the travel and accommodations of project and core leaders to annual HepC CRC meetings as specified in the RFA.